


【卡鸣】降灵

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 赛博人生理不讲科学。）, 赛博朋克2077AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 关于赛博空间，人们的观点大概分为两种。一种观点将它当做灵魂杀手，认为它用信息流取代了人的本质；另一种观点则完全相反，他们认为在赛博空间存在之后，人类才真正开始拥有不朽的灵魂。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, 卡鸣
Kudos: 7





	【卡鸣】降灵

**Author's Note:**

> 给没有玩过2077的读者，这是游戏内对性偶设定的一段解释：  
> 性偶芯片最初诞生于军方实验室，随后发现娱乐产业才是真正属于它的舞台，具体来说就是性交易行业。芯片由三个主要功能构成：从系统导入数据、控制服务期间性偶的行为，并且在每一次服务结束后抹除性偶的记忆。  
> 结果发现最后一个功能对想要在性偶会所工作的申请人来说非常有吸引力。  
> 客户也表示赞成。性偶对服务期间发生的事情一无所知，客户就拥有了绝对的自由和保密性。这不是双赢…吗？

那是卡卡西第一次在云顶之外见到“他”。

他 _，_ 还有其他的几个性偶，在市中心的高级酒吧里喝酒。卡卡西隐藏在人群之中，越过嘈杂的音乐和昏暗的灯光，不动声色地打量着他，看着他身上像是从青少年时期穿到现在的T恤和牛仔裤，他被同事们推搡着、涨红着脸喝下第四杯龙舌兰，在别人不关注他时，将自己隐藏到阴影之中。他的外貌没有什么改变：那金发、那蓝眼睛，麦色的皮肤，结实的身体，在关节处却意外的纤细，然而他看起来不像 _他_ 。卡卡西有些无趣地、漫不经心地想起带土说过的话：永远不要去面对面见你的偶像，就如同永远不要在服务外见你的性偶。

“前辈，”天藏的通讯屏亮了起来，“目标刚刚离开了办公室，你可以进去了。”

卡卡西拉下口罩，举杯饮尽了杯子里最后一口酒，伸手摸了摸外套里的枪柄，从吧台边站了起来。

不过是夜之城里的又一天罢了。

####

卡卡西穿过H8大楼的一层大厅，穿过散发着油烟味的小吃摊，和几个无所事事的虎爪帮的成员，来到通往云顶的电梯口。每一次来到这里，他都告诫自己这应当是最后一次，但每一个最后一次都演变成了下一次。事到如今，卡卡西不得不承认自己之前坚持的某处原则已经崩塌。云顶吸引着夜之城里形形色色的人，有权势的人、寂寞的人、疯狂的人，而卡卡西不过是它最普通的俘虏之一。

作为一个生在夜之城街头，也很有可能死在夜之城街头的佣兵，在真正来到云顶之前，卡卡西就早已听过它的名声。这个性偶俱乐部由虎爪帮控制，坐落在H8大楼的最顶层，为那些不愿意暴露姓名的客人们提供没有后果的享乐。这理应是让双方都满意的服务方式：一只量身定制的玩偶，纯粹欢愉的载体，在服务结束之后被消除所有记忆，嫖客们能够保持真正的匿名，而性偶们不必承担服务时的记忆。但卡卡西在夜之城生活了太久，太明白公司编造的谎言：性偶芯片的本质，是用云端织造的某段人造程序取代属于性偶身体的人格。他们明目张胆地将这些东西打在广告上：神舆、傀儡芯片、黑墙，以此编织人类的未来，用义体和终端取代人体和大脑，又要用别的什么东西来取代人的灵魂，再把胆敢反抗者都放逐出去。

卡卡西本应该憎恨这个。

但他还是来到这里，乘坐这散发着汗味和血锈味的电梯，穿过昏暗的走廊，来到云顶俱乐部点着粉色荧光灯的入口大厅。蓝色头发的前台此刻正在跟前一位客人调情，用她那标志性的、略带沙哑的嗓音蛊惑这位新顾客：“只要您接入我们的终端，就能得到一位完美的情人。云顶拥有最好的算法，您在这里找的不是性偶，而是‘唯一’……”她的声音被掩盖在大楼墙壁间管道的嗡鸣声中，听起来像是一段咒语。那客人付了款，迫不及待地穿过前厅，往里面的包厢走去。蓝发性偶这个时候才看向看向卡卡西，眼睛里依然闪烁着数据传输的光点。

“等我一会儿，”她说着，俯身看向桌面上的另一个终端，操作了几下，然后才回头来看卡卡西，“糟糕的一天？”

卡卡西没有回答，只是抽出自己的数据线插到前台的端口里，前台啧了一声，低头看向面前的屏幕，点击了几下，“让我看看，你的‘太阳’。还是原来的房间和时长？”

“别那么叫他。”卡卡西说着，给她转了账。而蓝发的性偶只是无言地挑了挑眉毛。

“把武器留在外面，你知道规矩的。”她叮嘱道。

卡卡西进入房间时，鸣人正屈膝坐在地上，脑袋枕着床沿，看着房间外的一览无余的夜之城夜景。房间里放着摇滚乐，还散发着一股混合着泥土和雨水的味道。当然那夜景不是真的，只是在灰色墙壁上的全息投影，味道也不过是人造的信息素。但是卡卡西早学会了不去深究这些事情——他既然已经来到此地，就不应该虚伪地纠结真假的问题。鸣人听到了他的动静，回过头来看他，他的金发擦过床沿，变得比以往更加凌乱。他的神情突然变得活泼起来，像是一只见到主人的小狗，那蓝眼睛被夜之城的灯光衬得尤为漂亮。

“卡卡西老师，”他伸出手，拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意卡卡西坐到他身边，“快来，我等你好久了。”

卡卡西来到他身边，目不转睛地打量着他，他还是那副夸张的打扮：渔网衣和橘色荧光裤，锁骨上挂着一颗晶莹的绿色矿石。第一次见到他这番打扮时，卡卡西十分确定云顶的算法并没有它声称的那么厉害，因为凭卡卡西的脑子绝对不可能算出这么个荒谬的品味来。但他现在已经学会不去想这些事，自从遇到鸣人之后，卡卡西逐渐地接受了这个事实：他没有自己想象得那么了解自己。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人凑了过来，脑袋拱到他颈侧，自然而然地把身体滑进他怀里，卡卡西伸手接住他，手指拂过他的腰侧，感受他身体不自觉地冷颤。鸣人轻笑一声，用嘴唇鲁莽地撞了撞他的脸颊，吻在他的面罩上，又将视线移向窗外，城市的灯光映照在他的蓝眼睛里，而他脸上露出了如孩子一般欣喜的表情，“你看，多漂亮。”

在那精密计算的全息投影上，公司广场的摩天大楼在远处高耸，往漆黑的天幕上投影着苍白的冷光，远远看上去像是一把激光刀捅破了夜幕。飞行器在空轨上闪着灯光，而再往下的街道灯火通明。夜之城没有休息之时，此处所有的夜晚都明亮，而所有的白天都在等待黑夜。卡卡西将鸣人搂在怀里，望向这无情城市的虚影，却古怪地感到一丝安宁。

“你似乎心情不太好，”鸣人转过头来，把下巴贴在他的肩膀上，亲昵地说，“是因为在外面遇见‘他’了吗？”他挥手指了指自己的身体。

卡卡西的神经下意识地紧绷了起来，手指在他的腰侧收紧，“你怎么知道？”

鸣人冲他歪了歪头，有些得意地笑了起来，手敲了敲卡卡西的太阳穴，“我就在这里，记得吗？”他像只蛇一样滑动着凑近卡卡西，卡卡西下意识地后仰，几乎被鸣人按到地上，只能用手肘半撑着自己，“我知道你的一切……”他金色的睫毛在橘黄的床头灯下显得近乎透明，此时正迷人地颤动着，吸引着卡卡西的目光，“我很高兴——你没有把他当成我。”

鸣人几乎骑在卡卡西的大腿上，胸膛陷在他怀里，呼吸亲密地吹在他的下巴上。他的身体温热，皮肤闻起来像是干燥的棉被，卡卡西一手撑着地，一手搂着他的腰，不太确定自己是想抱他还是推开他，“我不会把他当成你的。”他说，也弄不清是在对鸣人，还是在对自己承诺。

鸣人笑了，伏在他身上，像是骑着自己的战利品，“老师现在好坦率。”他得意洋洋地伸手抚摸卡卡西的头发、他的耳廓，最后用手指勾住他的面罩，像是在拆礼物似的，一寸一寸地往下卷，“虽然一开始的老师也很可爱，但是我还是更喜欢现在的老师。”

天知道已经有多少年没有人敢把“可爱”这个词用在卡卡西身上。更何况卡卡西第一次来到云顶，是为了完成华歌子的委托而装成顾客潜入调查。他本对性偶芯片深恶痛绝，更不相信公司狗开发出的任何算法，他那天来到这里，这个房间，只是想放倒这个性偶之后，偷偷溜到俱乐部后面的办公室里，然后……然后他遇到了 _他_ 。

 _他_ 给自己取了个名字，叫做鸣人，他说这是他很喜欢的一部小说主角的名字。小说的故事发生在日本战国时期，一位叫鸣人的忍者不屈服于命运和残忍的世道，一路抗争，最终成为战国时期最伟大的忍者，为他人带来了希望。鸣人总是很喜欢这样的故事，那些顽强的英雄，那些在泥泞里发光的人。他总是从这房间里俯瞰夜之城，眼睛里充满了希望与渴望，好像这该死的城市里还有什么值得相信似的。而卡卡西第一次上他，就是把他按在那冰冷的全息投影墙壁上，从后面粗暴地使用他的穴口，试图弄碎那双明亮的眼睛，试图证明些什么—— _他_ 怎么可能是由卡卡西的思维中诞生的东西，这柔软的、闪烁的造物。但鸣人没有破碎，也没有消失，每一次卡卡西把自己插入云顶的终端，都会在这房间里与他重逢，永远那么鲜活、那么温暖，像这夜之城里永不熄灭的太阳，而卡卡西如飞蛾扑火般一次次地回到这里。

鸣人，这小混蛋，像是知道他在想什么似的，把手指搭在他的下巴上，俯下身缠绵地亲他。卡卡西被他推到地毯上，张开嘴与他唇舌纠缠。卡卡西把手指伸进他的衣摆里，抚摸他结实的腹部，性偶大多都有着完美的皮肤，光滑、敏感，轻易地泛起潮红。鸣人因为发痒咯咯笑起来，舌头离开他的嘴唇，湿润地舔到他的下巴上，“让我猜猜你现在在想什么，”鸣人礼尚往来地伸手去解卡卡西的外套，脸颊蹭过他的鬓角，牙齿轻轻地咬住他的耳垂，“你在想……”他撑起自己，用手指固定住卡卡西的下巴，眼神从卡卡西的额头一直扫到锁骨，像是一只狮子在自己的领地逡巡，过了一会儿，他又咧嘴笑了起来，手指放开卡卡西的下巴，拂过他的喉结、锁骨，胸膛、腹部，在他的胯部与卡卡西的大腿相接的部位微微停留，又一路上移，贴向自己的小腹，他的衣摆被撩起，露出一片麦色的皮肤。卡卡西注视着他的动作，感到血液在自己耳边嗡鸣，“你想进来……填满我，”他舒缓地、蛊惑地说道，“先是前面，然后是后面，撑开我的肚子，射进去，再看我能不能含住。”

卡卡西打了个冷颤。

鸣人微微挺身，一手解开自己的裤腰带，另一手牵着卡卡西的手，让他摸到自己的内裤里。鸣人的性器小巧又可爱，此时正团在内裤里微微勃起着。卡卡西接受他的邀请，隔着内裤握了握他的性器，又用手指从侧面钻到他的内裤缝里。他的女穴正在流水，阴唇肿胀地包裹着卡卡西的手指，一张一合地吐着粘液。卡卡西秉着呼吸，用两根手指抵了抵他柔软的穴口，又滑到前面去揉他的女蒂。鸣人的双手撑在他的胸膛上，双腿岔开，扬起脑袋，漂亮而脆弱地展示自己的喉结。卡卡西撑起身子去咬那块皮肤，手指则顺势滑进他的女穴中。鸣人轻哼了一声，眯起眼睛，脑袋又凑到卡卡西嘴边，喘着粗气亲他。

“你想怎么做？”卡卡西在亲吻的间隙问他，将手指推进他的阴道，感受他在自己的指尖收缩。鸣人又闷哼了一声，咬着嘴唇，将自己的身体往卡卡西的手指上送。

“从……从后面，”他说着，腰部微微起伏，用卡卡西的手指开拓着自己，“像……第一次那样。”

卡卡西再次吻他，把他困在怀里，用舌头去舔他的后牙和上颚。鸣人尝起来像薄荷，皮肤闻起来则像泥土。卡卡西曲起自己的手指，从深处猛烈地、精准地扣按他的阴道，快速地抽动着，鸣人的身体敏感地颤抖起来，他的喉间发出细小的噪音，而卡卡西把他按在怀里，不让他逃离，直到他的身体突然紧绷，而潮水顺着卡卡西的手指涌了出来。房间里散发着咸腥的味道，鸣人瘫软在他的胸膛前，金发微带着汗水，面颊上泛着可爱的潮红。

“老师……”他迷迷糊糊地叫着，伸出舌头，像只小狗似的舔了舔卡卡西的脸颊，“……老师……好厉害……”

卡卡西沉默地站了起来，又托着鸣人的手肘，把他拉起来。“站好，”他尽可能地摆出了严厉的语气，但出口的语调依然比他想象的柔软。鸣人倚在他身上站了起来，卡卡西按着他的腰，把他往投影墙的方向推。鸣人走了几步，甩掉了裤子，又把湿成一团的内裤从腿上剥了下来。他的阴茎挺立着，晶莹地流着水，他走到墙边，微微俯身，手肘撑着墙壁。鸣人把自己的脸颊贴到那冰冷的夜幕上，向身后的男人展示自己敞开的、刚刚高潮过的屁股，他的女穴透着粉色，挂着透明的汁液，一路淌到他的大腿上。卡卡西贴近他，隔着布料用裤子里的勃起去摩擦他裸露的臀部。

鸣人侧着脑袋，面孔藏在阴影中，只有眼睛反射着幽光，带着些许挑衅看向他。卡卡西解开自己的裤子，将勃起从内裤中解放出来，顺着鸣人腿间的汁液湿润地蹭到他的阴唇外面。他扳着鸣人的腰，用龟头抵着他的女蒂，耐心地、缓慢地蹭弄着，让鸣人的汁液润滑他的柱身。鸣人咬着嘴唇，似笑非笑地回望他，不知是在嘲讽，还是在鼓励。卡卡西俯身贴向他的背部，隔着渔网衣去舔他的肩胛骨。

“老师——”鸣人仰起脖子，拖长了语调抱怨着，而卡卡西扶着自己的勃起，猛地插进他的身体，堵住了他接下来要说的话。鸣人吸了一口气，一只手臂抵在脑门上，另一只手放到自己的腰间，握住了卡卡西的手，“啊，好大——嗯——”

卡卡西抽动着腰部，把阴茎撞到鸣人的阴道里，鸣人啜泣地、语无伦次地呻吟起来，阴道敏感地包裹卡卡西的柱身，温暖地、湿润地吮吸着。他的臀部磨在卡卡西裤头的金属扣上，很快就出了红印。卡卡西心无旁骛地捣弄，让他的阴唇含着龟头，又齐根没入，几乎像第一次那样猛烈而无情地使用他。但鸣人看起来十分快乐，他的身体泛红，腰部微微扭动着，垫着脚将臀部送向卡卡西的阴茎，全心全意地沉浸在欢愉之中。

卡卡西用力插了他一会儿，确保每一下都直达深处，没过多久，鸣人的身体就颤抖起来，他伸手抚向自己的腹部，“里……里面……唔，好厉害……里面要被插开了……”

而卡卡西后知后觉地意识到，在鸣人的阴道深处，他的龟头正抵着一个柔软的开口，他停了下来，又试探性地往前挺了挺，感到鸣人全身都敏感地紧绷起来，“这是……什么……？”

“新的……义体，”鸣人喘了口气，牵着卡卡西的手，让他摸向自己的小腹，“这里……动一动，感觉到了吗……唔……插进去之后，可以在外面摸到——啊——！”

卡卡西一边伸手勾住他的胸膛，让他直起身，又用阴茎把他整个人撞到墙壁上，鸣人惊叫了一声，绷起身子，女穴死死地咬住了他的阴茎。他扳着鸣人的大腿，将鼻子埋到鸣人汗湿的头发里，从后面自下而上地插他。

“贪吃的家伙，”卡卡西喜爱地、咬牙切齿的说道，含着他的耳垂，进攻他体内那个敏感的开口，他的龟头像是被一张紧实的肉嘴来回吮吸着，他把手掌贴在鸣人的小腹，感受那里——自己的阴茎，将他的腹部顶得来回突起，完全地占有了他，“明明是你想让我射进去，想让我把你按在墙上，用你的两个穴，灌满你的子宫——唔——”卡卡西顿了一下，鸣人的体内像是有什么东西突然敞开，而卡卡西的龟头滑进了一个幽暗潮湿的地方，鸣人夹着双腿，把卡卡西的阴茎牢牢地吃在穴里，无措地惊叫起来。

“好棒——啊——老师——太会插了——唔啊——”

卡卡西按着他的腰，把他挣扎的身体固定在自己身上，让他突然的潮水涌过自己的阴茎。他的阴道在高潮中猛烈地收缩，子宫口死死含着卡卡西的龟头。卡卡西闷哼着，再次挺动起来，几乎不管不顾地将自己塞进鸣人美好的身体里，想让他丧失理智、卸掉伪装，露出那柔软、明亮、热情的面容背后真正的模样——是一段无情的程序、疯狂的臆想，还是某个在机缘巧合中，游荡到黑墙之外的幽灵——但最终卡卡西意识到，这里会碎掉的人只有他自己。此时此刻，无论创造 _他_ 的是上帝、公司还是卡卡西的脑子，都已经不太重要了。他正用这疯狂、这卑劣的手段，这肉体的狂欢与交缠，试图留下一段 _灵魂_ 。

他抵着鸣人的身体，浑身上下紧紧地贴着他，射到了他的义体里。

此刻，窗外，夜之城的夜晚才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
